Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Meanwhile, the mobile terminal can interoperate with a plurality of mobile terminals to exchange data with the plurality of mobile terminals. Also, the mobile terminal can interoperate with an auxiliary device (e.g., a beauty device) to exchange data with the auxiliary device. The beauty device may refer to a device that is capable of measuring a skin condition of a user or providing a skin care function. Also, the skin care function may include at least one of pore tightening, moisture supply, pilling, ultrasonic stimulation, high-frequency stimulation, and cleansing.
However, in the related art, when the user uses the skin care function, the user has to follow an instruction displayed on the mobile terminal. Also, when the user uses the beauty device, the user cannot know the degree of progress of a care operation for each part of a face. Thus, it is difficult to perform a uniform care operation on the entire face.